1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electrical device and, more specifically, to a structure for mounting connecting terminals for the electrodes of an electric cell in a portable electrical device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a structure for mounting connecting terminals for the electrodes of an electric cell on a frame of an IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 4 and 5 are respectively plan and cross-sectional views illustrating how connecting terminals for the electrodes of an electric cell are mounted on a frame of a conventional IC card. FIGS. 6A and 6B are respectively plan and side elevational views of a conventional connecting terminal for the plus electrode of the cell. FIGS. 7A and 7B are respectively plan and side elevational views of a conventional connecting terminal for the minus electrode of the cell. In these figures, a frame 1 supports a circuit board on which electronic parts are mounted and connecting terminals of the electrodes of an electric cell. The frame 1 has pins 2a and 2b as engaging portions. The frame 1 also has insertion holes 3a and 3b in side surfaces of the frame. A connecting terminal 4 for the plus electrode, made of an elastic member, such as a thin stainless steel plate, has pin holes 4a as engaged portions into which the pins 2a are inserted, a tab 4b as an engaging portion that is brought into engagement with the insertion hole 3a, and a contact portion 4c that makes contact with the plus electrode surface of the electric cell.
A connecting terminal 5 for the minus electrode, made of an elastic member, such as a thin stainless steel plate, has pin holes 5a that are engaging portions into which the pins 2b are inserted, tabs 5b as engaging portions that are brought into engagement with the insertion holes 3b, and a contact portion 5c that makes contact with the minus electrode surface of the electric cell.
To mount the connecting terminals 4 and 5 on the frame 1, the tab 4b of the connecting terminal 4 is inserted into the insertion hole 3a from the direction of the side surface of the frame 1, and then the pin holes 4a are fitted with the pins 2a from the direction of the upper surface of the frame 1.
Next, the two tabs 5b of the connecting terminal 5 are inserted into the corresponding insertion holes 3b from direction A of the side surface of the frame 1, and then the pin holes 5a are fitted with the pins 2b from direction B of the upper surface of the frame 1.
Thereafter, heat is applied to the pins 2a and 2b to deform them and thereby fix the connecting terminals 4 and 5 for the plus and minus electrodes to the frame 1.
In the conventional connecting terminal mounting structure for electric cell electrodes, the tabs 4b and 5b are inserted into the insertion holes 3a and 3b in the frame 1 from the right and left side surfaces of the frame 1, and the pin holes 4a and 5a are fitted with the pins 2a and 2b located on the frame 1 perpendicular to the right and left side surfaces. Since the connecting terminals are thus mounted on the frame in various directions, the mounting work is inefficient and cannot be automated. Furthermore, the mounting work may deform and damage the connecting terminals 4 and 5.